


See Dem Aliens

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Gamora and Peter catch Groot sneaking out to raid area 51.
Kudos: 1





	See Dem Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @Grootiez for the prompt.

*Teen Groot was invited to an area 51 raid by Peter Parker on September 20th, while Rocket, Drax, and Nebula are away at a weapons expo. ( Gamora thought it would be a good bonding experience for them, but that’s another story) Gamora and Peter caught Groot as he was sneaking out. *

Gamora (Livid): I can’t believe you did this. You were going to sneak all the way to Earth to raid a military base? Are you insane? Oh, just wait until Rocket hears about this. Who told you this would be a good idea?

Groot: I am Groot. 

Gamora: *turns and glares at Peter* You did WHAT?!

Peter: I have no idea what he’s talking about. Although I do admire his ambition, I would never condone such behavior

Groot: I am Groot. 

Gamora: Stark’s spider-ling?

Groot: I am Groot. 

Peter: Why would you want to go to an American military base on Earth anyway?

Groot: I am Groot. *Peter starts losing it with laughter and quickly regains his composure*

Gamora: YOU ARE DEM ALIENS! Just wait until Rocket hears about this when he gets back. He’s going to be so mad! Although, he can probably never be as FURIOUS as I am right now! 

Peter: Seriously, Mora. Calm down. It isn’t a big deal. And there are worse things he could do. 

Gamora: It’s a HUGE DEAL! He could’ve been KILLED! What would we have told Rocket if that happened? How could we live with ourselves if something happened to him?!

Peter: I...I don’t know.

Gamora: Groot, you are GROUNDED! No video games until Rocket gets back on Sunday. He will take it from there.

Groot: I am Groot. < I’m sorry mom>

Gamora: What?

Groot: I am Groot. 

Groot: I am Groot. < You too, helmet dad>

Groot: I am Groot. < I just really wanted to have fun with my new friend. >

Groot: I am Groot. < And see dem aliens>

Gamora (whispering, to Peter): He hasn’t apologized in two weeks. I can’t believe he's actually sorry.

Peter (whispering back): Yeah. Maybe we should revoke his punishment. Honestly, I’m pretty impressed that he went this far. 

Gamora: No way. He’s still grounded. But maybe you can call Stark and tell him what happened. Then Groot and Peter can have a nice, safe, video chat instead. That way, Peter will still get to “ see dem aliens” 

Peter: Okay. I’ll call him right now.

*Groot is angrily pouting because while he is sorry he scared Peter and Gamora so badly, he really wanted to raid area 51 with Peter Parker. *

Gamora: Hey. 

Groot: I am Groot. 

Gamora: Peter has a surprise for you in the other room. I think you’ll like it very much.

Groot: I am Groot. < Well, I guess I’ll come with you then.>

Groot: I am Groot. < It isn’t like my day could get any worse>

* They walk into the other room*

Peter P.(Over a holopad): Hey Groot!

Groot: I am Groot 

*Peter P uses the Kimoyo bracelet Shuri made him to translate Groot. They continue talking for a minute until they get onto the subject of the raid*

Peter P: Turns out Mr. Stark owns area 51, and he says there are no aliens there anyway.

Groot: I am Groot. __

_Peter P: Really? Where?_

_Groot (turning holopad to point at Mantis): I am Groot._

_*They share a laugh. When Rocket got home he was mad, but he was also kind of impressed. Also, something weird must have happened on that trip, because all three of them were acting strange. Drax said they vowed never to speak of it. This concludes another adventure with The Guardians Of The Galaxy.*_


End file.
